To Bond or Not to Bond?
by bowsie22
Summary: Jazz survived after Mission City by spark bonding with Optimus. This broke his bond with his original love, Prowl. Now two years later, Prowl in heading to Earth, with a surprise for Jazz. Can Jazz break his bond with Optimus and win his family back?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** Jazz survived after Mission City by spark bonding with Optimus. This broke his bond with his original love, Prowl. Now two years later, Prowl in heading to Earth, with a surprise for Jazz. Can Jazz break his bond with Optimus and win his family back

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction. All characters belong tot their respective owners

**Warnings** slash, sticky sex, swearing

**Pairings** Jazz/Prowl, Optimus/Jazz, Sam/Bee, Mikaela/Epps, Ratchet/Ironhide

**Rating** This chapter is PG

**Setting** Post movie

**A New Beginning**

A lot had changed in the two years since Mission City. Mikaela and Sam had broken up, but remained friends. She was now engaged to Robert Epps. Epps got divorced and asked Mikaela out and they got engaged. Will was still slightly iffy about the age difference, but he dealt with it. He had no choice. He was even more freaked out about Sam and Bumblebee. They had come out as a couple two weeeks after Epps and Mikaela. A giant robot and a teenage human boy being lovers was odd, but he could deal. Without a doubt, the biggest change was Jazz. He survived Megatron's attack, but had to bond with Optimus. Will still remembered that.

_Flashback_

_"Ratchet, what is a bond?"_

_"It is difficult to explain Will. It is like a human marriage. The two Cybertrons in the marriage can feel the others emotions and injuries. If one dies, chances are, the other will as well. The only way to save Jazz was to strengthen his sparks with that of an other bots."_

_"Optimus?"_

_"Yes, sadly, Jazz was already bonded to a mech known as Prowl. They had been together for what you humans know as centuries. I fear his reaction to this new bond, for his bond to Jazz has been broken."_

_End Flashback_

Will sighed. Jazz was worried. He was afraid that Prowl would come to Earth and hate him and Optimus. Ironhide's engine growled.

"What's wrong 'Hide?"

"Ratchet has contacted me. He says something has happened."

Will understood Ironhide's worry. He and Ratchet were bonded and Ironhide worried about the medic.

"What did he say?"

"There are more Cybertrons coming in. We don't know if they're Autobot or Decepticon, so we'd better get there."

* * *

Will climbed out of Ironhide and nodded to the others. The original Autobots surrounded the clearing, as did the Autobots that reached Earth after Optimus sent out his message. These were Inferno, Mirage, Sunstreaker and Wheeljack.

"You think Sideswipe will come?"

Bee directed the question to Sunstreaker.

"I hope so. I actually miss him."

"Of course you do. He's your twin, the other half of your spark."

They saw the comets fall, landing some distance away.

"Autobots, roll out!"

The Autobots changed from their alt forms when the sound of a battle reached their ears. An Autobot rant towards them, holding something in his arms.

"Red Alert!"

"Inferno!! Some Decepticreeps landed near us. They're attacking the others. They need help. Hurry."

* * *

The battle was over quick. The Decepticons were weak and retreated when the Autobot front line showed up. Optimus stared at the new 'bots. Sideswipe was hugging his brother, Inferno and Red Alert were holding eachother, Perceptor was examining his surroundings and Prowl was smiling at something in his arms. Jazz stood next to Prime's SIC."Prowl, what is it?""Jazz, this is our sparkling, Bluestreak."Oprimus stared at Jazz's awestruck expression. He knew that Jazz wouls now want to break their bond, but Optimus would not allow that. He had loved Jazz for a very long time and now he had him. Optimus would not give him up for anything.

**A/N** Done. Please R&R. I'll update if I get good reviews. Next chapter, Prowl learns of Jazz's new bond. And I know Prime is so OOC, but I like him like this :D


	2. Questions and Explanations

**Summary** Prowl and Jazz talk and Prowl explains their bond to Sam

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. All characters mentioned belong to their respective owners. This is fiction

Questions and Explanations

Jazz paced his room. He had to tell Prowl about his bond with Optimus. He walked over to the door and it slid open. Prowl stood on the other side, hand raised.

"Jazz."

"Prowl. We need to talk."

"I know. Our bond is gone Jazz. Why?"

"Come in."

Prowl walked into the room and sat on Jazz's berth. He looked sadly at his friend.

"What happened Jazz?"

The mech fell to his knees beside Prowl.

"Did you hear about Mission City?"

"Yes, Optimus told me about it. Hey, is he treating you weird?"

"What? No, he's not. Look, Megatron ripped me in half. I was lucky my spark survived. But, I had to be bonded to a stronger spark in order to survive."

"And the strongest spark was Optimus?"

"Yes. He saved my life Prowl. Please don't be angry at him."

Prowl was silent. Jazz grabbed his hand.

"Prowler, are you ok?"

The mech in question ripped his hand away and stood up.

"Don't call me that!"

"What? Don't call you Prowler?"

"Yes, only my bonded can call me that and you are not my bonded."

Jazz recoiled as though hit.

"Prowl, are you ok?"

"No, I am not! Primus, you were my bonded, we have a sparkling together and then I come to Earth, looking forward to a reunion and I can't feel the bond anymore. I felt empty. And then I find out that you're bonded to Optimus. Have you seen the way he looks at you? He wants you Jazz!"

"Optimus? Don't be stupid Prowl."

"I'm not being stupid. You always were blind about these things Jazz. Primus, I can't be around you right now. Just, I need time. Ok? Stay away from me and Bluestreak and tell Optimus to do the same. Please."

Jazz watched as Prowl left the room, pain in his optics. Primus, this was all wrong.

* * *

Sam left Bee's room, a smile on his face. God, he loved that Bot. He saw a noticeably sad Prowl walking down the hall.

"Prowl. Hey Prowl. What's wrong?"

"I believe you know what is wrong young human."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Come to my rooms. We can speak there."

Sam followed the mech into his room. It was sparsely decorated, with a large berth for Prowl and a small berth for Bluestreaker.

"What do you wish to ask?"

"How long were you and Jazz bonded?"

"For many centuries young one."

"Wow. You guys live for a very long time."

"Yes we do. That is not your only question is it?"

"No. Bee told me that if a bond is broken or one partner dies, the other will die as well. Why are you still alive? Why didn't you feel the bond being broken?"

"Bonds weaken Sam, especially if the mechs in question are separated for a long time."

"You mean years?"

"Years? What are years?"

"You know, a year? Twelve months?"

"I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with Earth time."

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, continue with your story."

"Very well. As I was saying. Jazz and I have not seen each other for centuries. As such our bond was stretched and weakened. I did feel it break, however, I was in battle at the time and just thought I was injured. I expected to return to Earth with our sparkling and see Jazz again. Then we would renew our bond and everything would be fine. But that is not to be."

"Is there any hope?"

"I don't know. I hope so. I love Jazz and I always will. It's up to him and Optimus now."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Jazz's reaction to the conversation, he spends some time with Bluestreak and Ratchet talks to Optimus


	3. Fmily Time

Summary Jazz's reaction to the conversation, he sees Bluestreak and Ratchet talks to Optimus.

Disclaimer I own nothing. All characters mentioned belong to their respective owners. This is fiction

**Family Time**

Jazz sat on his berth. That conversation didn't go to well. Was Prowl right? Did Optimus really want him as a bonded? Their relationship hadn't changed that much since their bonding. Yeah, Optimus was spending a lot more time with him, but they were friends, right? Optimus had Elita and Jazz had Prowl. Well, not anymore he didn't. He had to fix this. He had to get his family back somehow. He couldn't even see his own son. He had to talk to someone and now.

"Ironhide, what do I do? I want to see my son."

Ironhide stared at his young, troubled friend. Why didn't he talk to Ratchet? Ratchet was good with matters of the spark, not Ironhide. If you needed something shot, then you went to Ironhide. He fumbled for an answer.

"Well, I think you should talk to Prowl. Ask him if you can see Bluestreak. Beg him if you have to."

"Right. I can do that. I can beg him."

He walked to the door when, suddenly, a thought him. He turned back to Ironhide.

"Do you think Optimus wants me?"

"Wants you?"

"You know, sexually?"

Ironhide's shot missed the target as he jumped in shock.

"Wait, what?"

"Prowl said it alright. I'm just wondering if he was right."

"Well, I don't know. Primus, talk to Optimus."

Jazz nodded and walked out the door. Time to beg.

* * *

"Plleeaassee?"

"Jazz, why are you doing this?"

"I want to see my son."

"Jazz, I don't know."

"He does know I'm one of his creators, right?"

"Of course he does! How could you think that I wouldn't tell his something like that Jazz? You know me better than that. At least you used to."

"I'm sorry Prowl. But please, he's my sparkling too. Let me see him."

"Fine, he's with Bumblebee and Sam. I'll tell them you're coming."

Jazz nodded and walked out the door. He stopped in the hallway and rested against Prowl's door. Primus, this would be hard.

* * *

Bee turned to Sam.

"Jazz is coming to spend time with Bluestreak."

Sam giggled as Bluestreak chirped and whistled at him.

"That's great. Should we leave them alone?"

"I think we should."

At that point, Jazz knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey you two."

"Hey Jazz. We were just going to the rec room. Bee needs come Energon."

"I do? I do. Right. Let's go Sammy."

Sam climbed onto Bee's hand and was transferred to his shoulder, beside Bee's holoform , who wrapped his arm around Sam's waist as Bee walked out the door.

"Bye Jazz."

Jazz waved to his friends and turned to his sparkling, who lay on Bee's berth.

"Hey little fella."

Jazz looked at his son. He certainly lived up to his name. He was blue with yellow optics and silver running through his body. He chirped at his co creator. He was adorable.

"Hey Bluestreak. You need a nickname. How about Streaker?"

The sparkling whistled and chirped . Jazz laughed. He'd get Prowl back, no matter what. And then they would be a real family.

* * *

Ratchet knocked on Optimus's door.

"Enter."

Ratchet smiled at the sight of his longtime friend, surrounded by paper work.

"Ratchet, remind me again. Why can't Prowl do some paperwork?"

"Because he just got to Earth and still hasn't fully recovered from having a sparkling in the middle of a battlefield."

Optimus nodded. He needed his second in command. Ratchet was concerned. Ironhide had talked to him earlier on and now he needed to talk to Optimus.

"Optimus, may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Prowl believes that you have feelings for Jazz and you will attempt to keep them apart. Is that true friend?"

"What? Of course not. I want my men to be happy Ratchet. And I remember how happy Prowl and Jazz were together. I wish them the best."

Ratchet seemed satisfied with the answer and left for the medical ward. Optimus seethed in his office. Prowl always was too smart for his own good. He'd have to be dealt with if Optimus and Jazz were to be together.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Optimus makes a plan and Prowl thinks about the circumstances he and his son are in


	4. Thoughts and Plans

**Summary** Optimus makes a plan and Prowl thinks about his circumstances. **Disclaimer** I own nothng. This is fiction

**Thoughts and Plans**

Prowl smiled as his son slowly fell asleep. Bluestreak had spent the day with Jazz and was worn out. Prowl walked out of his son's room and sat at his desk. He was confused. He came to Earth so excited to see his bondmate again and found Jazz and Optimus bonded instead. It felt like his spark had broken in half. He didn't know what to do. Should he take Jazz back or let him stay with Optimus? Primus, he hated this. Jazz was his sparkmate, his life. On the other had, Prime was his leader, his friend and this war was very hard on him. Jazz seemed to make things easier on him. Prowl didn't want Optimus to lose his mind on Earth. Prowl didn't want Optimus to lose his mind full stop. Prowl was loyal to a fault. He believed in Optimus and the Autobot's cause. And he would do anything to help Optimus, but could he really give up Jazz? Prowl sighed. He had a lot to think about.

Optimus frowned. He had to get rid of Prowl, but how? Prowl was his second in command. Optimus couldn't just send him away again. Jazz would never forgive him. Optimus wanted Jazz to love him, not hate him. But Jazz loved Prowl. And that was the problem. Wait, now if Optimus remembered correctly, another bot wanted wanted Prowl as well. Optimus laughed to himself. What do you know, Megatron had a use after all.

* * *

Prowl walked up the hall, a determined glint in his optics. He had left Bluestreak with Ratchet and Ironhide and was trying to find Jazz. It wasn't easy. The bot was good at hiding when he didn't want to be found and right now, he didn't want to be found. Prowl decided to look in Jazz's room one more time. Then he was giving up. He needed rest too you know. He saw a bot in front of him and smiled in relief.

"Jazz!"

"Prowl? What's wrong?"

Jazz wanted things to be normal for him and Prowl. If they couldn't be bondmates, they could at least be friends. That meant being civil. Even if Jazz wanted to throw Prowl onto the ground and do naughty stuff one shouldn't do in public.

"Can we talk? In private?"

"Sure. My room is right here."

They walked in and sat side by side on the berth.

"Jazz, I know we tried to be friends. But I can't do that anymore."

Jazz felt his spark break in half.

"Oh, well. I can still see Bluestreak, right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, you don't want to be my friend anymore, so why would you want me to see Bluestreak?"

Realisation swept across Prowl's face.

"You're an idiot Jazz."

Prowl pulled Jazz's face to his and placed a kiss on his pulled away and licked his lips.

"Oh, ok. I can do this."

He pounced and pushed Prowl back onto the berth. Oh yeah, he could do this.

* * *

Optimus sat back in his chair. The plan was all set. By the end of the week, Optimus would have Jazz and Megatron would have Prowl. No one would suspect Optimus. And poor Jazz would need comforting, which Optimus would happy to give. It was a good plan, once Megatron didn't screw up.

**A/N** Done. God, I haven't updated in a week. Well, I spent all week in my Granddad's away from my laptop and next week will be the same. But I will try to update. Hopefully, cause I got the new Harry Potter game on the DS and I can't catch a Snitch, which is really pissing me off. R&R please. Next chapter, Optimus discoveres the lovers and the plan begins


	5. Plans Unveiled

**Summary** Optimus discovers the lovers and the plan begins

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Plans Unveiled**

Prowl sighed and moved closer to Jazz, who smiled down at him. This was perfect, all that he wanted. Prowl in his arms. Prowl moved again and his optics brightened as he looked up at his lover.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning Jazz."

They stared into eachother's optics before Prowl sat up.

"Primus. I left Bluestreak with Ratchet and Ironhide all night. Oh, they'll kill me. I'd better go get him."

He slipped out of Jazz's arms and headed for the door, Jazz following, an arm around his waist. The door opened and Prowl stepped into the hallway. He pressed a kiss to Jazz's lips and walked off, a smile on his face. Jazz stepped into his room and smiled. Finally, everything was right in his life. Now all he had to do was talk to Optimus.

* * *

Optimus walked down the hall. Soon, Prowl would be gone and Jazz would be his, all his. He headed for Jz's room. It was time to say good morning to his spark mate. He stopped at the sight before him. Jazz and Prowl were kissing? What the hell was this? This wasn't allowed. Jazz was HIS! No one else was meant to touch Jazz. Optimus snarled and stalked to his office. That plan had to be put into action today. It couldn't wait.

* * *

Ratchet grimaced as Bluestreak let out another cry. The sparkling either wanted food or his creator. Ironhide was cleaning his cannons and staring at Bluestreak with an unsettling glint in his optics. He heard a knock on the door and rushed to open it.

"Prowl, thank Primus! I think Hide was ready to shoot Bluestreak."

Prowl smiled down at his son in his arms.

"Well we can't have that, now can we?"

The sparkling had stopped crying when he was placed in his creator's arms and was chirping happily.

"You look happy."

"I spent the night with Jazz. I think we're back together."

"You think?"

"We probably need to talk about it."

Ratchet smiled at his friend. Befire he could speak, the alarms went off and Red Alert's voice was heard.

"Decepticon attack! All Autobots, roll out!"

Prowl left Bluestreak with Ratchet, who then ran to get the med bay ready.

"Be careful Prowl."

Prowl looked back at Ratchet and waved goodbye to his son.

"See you soon Bluestreak."

* * *

Megatron smirked as he saw his prey. Ah, Prowl. Possibly the most beautiful mech ever created. His colours, his passion, that chevron. Primus, Megatron shivered just at the thoughts of what he could do to that chevron. He saw Skywarp land behind the tactician and smiled over at Optimus. He didn't know why Optimus wanted to get rid of his second in command, but he was certain it had something to do with that Jazz. A shout was heard from the Autobot ranks. He looked over and saw that Skywarp was gone, Prowl taken with him. Optimus smirked at Megatron, taking a sobbing Jazz into his arms. Megatron stared at the Autobots and smiled at them. Prowl was his now. Who knew Optimus could be so evil?

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Prowl wakes up and Optimus consoles Jazz


	6. Fear and Comfort

**Summary** Prowl wakes Jazz and Optimus consoles Jazz

**Disclaimer **I won nothing. This is fiction

**Fear and Comfort**

Jazz lay on his berth, Bluestreak next to him. He gently ran his fingers down his sparkling's face. Primus, he couldn't believe what just happened.

_Flashback_

_Jazz smirked as he shot down a Decepticon. This was good. The fight washed away all his thoughts of Optimus and Prowl. Suddenly, he heard a laugh. That sounded like turned around and saw that Optimus was safe. He looked for Prowl and saw him fighting by himself. He smiled as he saw his lover shoot a Decepticon down. Prowl was amazing during battle. His battle computer really helped. He frowned as Skywarp lended behind Prowl. What was that bot up to? Jazz shook his head and turned to the next Decepticon. Starscream. He fired a shot and was shocked when Starscream smiled after being hit in the shoulder. He merely turned towards Prowl and smirked, before flying off. Jazz shook his head, confused._

_"What in Primus's name was that?"_

_He turned to look at Prowl again and shouted as he saw Skywarp grab him and disppear. The Decepticons retreated and Jazz collapsed into Optimus's arms, tears running down his face._

_End Flashback_

Jazz had to be sedated when he was bought back to the Autobot base. He woke up after a couple of hours and went to see Bluestrek. He sniffed and knew that he was going to start crying again. Bluestreak. How would he survive without Prowl? No! They wouldn't let him be alone. The Autobots would get Prowl back. No matter what. The door opened. Jazz raised his head and stared into Optimus's optics. Ratchet stood behind him.

"I'm just here to get Bluestreak. He needs to be fed."

Jazz nodded and Ratchet picked up the sparkling, leaving the room.

"Jazz, how are you?"

Jazz shook his head and started crying again. Optimus wrpaaed the smaller bot in his arms. Jazz moved closer to him, looking for comfort. Optimus smirked. The plan was a successful. Megatron was happy, Optimus was happy and Jazz would be happy with Optimus and Bluestreak.

* * *

Prowl groaned as his optics flickered. He looked around him. He was in someone's room, that much was obvious. He lay on a berth, but not his. The door opened and Megatron stepped in. Prowl sat up, but found himself chained to the berth. He struggled before Megatron walked over and slapped him across the face.

"Stay still autobot! I'm shocked the plan worked. Maybe I should work with Optimus more often."

Prowl stiffened in shock, trying to ignore the fingers that now ran down his chassis. Optimus? Optimus did this to him? Prowl knew it! Optimus wanted Jazz to himself. Primus, Prowl had to get out of here and tell the Autobots. He was startled out of his thoughts by a finger stroking the plating that covered his valve. Megatron chuckled.

"A submissive bot. You are very rare. Lucky for you I'm a dominant."

Megatron chuckled and uncovered his spike. Prowl stared at the Decepticon in horror and screamed as he thrust into Prowl's dry valve. Prowl held back another scream. Primus, he had to get out of here.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Jazz and Optimus get closer and will Prowl ever escape?


	7. Love?

**Summary** Jazz and Optimus get closer and will Prowl ever escape?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Love?**

Optimus stared down at his bonde. Jazz wasn't getting any better. He still spent all day with Bluestrek and spent the night crying. Optimus frowned. This was not what he had expected. He expected Jazz to get over it after a week. But, he still cried every day. What could they do? Well, they could get Prowl back, but where would that leave Optimus? He'd be without Jazz. But he doesn't like this Jazz. He stood up and left his office. Optimus had a check up with Ratchet. Unless he wanted a wrench to the head, he better not be late.

Prowl stared up at the ceiling through dimmed optics. He'd spent the entire week in Megatron's berth, being used as a sex toy. He hated it. All he wanted was to be free and see his family again, his Jazz and Bluestreak. Primus he wanted to get out of here and get Optimus. This was all his idea. It was Optimus's fault he was in this room, in pain. The door opened and Megatron walked into the room. Prowl turned his head away. He knew what was coming.

"Prowl, it's been a week and still, no sparkling. I haven't even seen your spark in fact. I'm getting bored Prowl."

"Why in Primus's name would I have a sparkling with you? You're a monster Megatron. You know full well I'm not here by choice you bastard."

"Yes, I still have to thank Optimus for this. I owe him one. Now, open up for me Prowl. You have a long night ahead of you."

Optimus sat on the berth in the medbay. Ratchet was finishing his check up.

"Optimus, how is Jazz?"

"Still upset."

"I see. Do you think it's time for us to get Prowl back?"

"No. It is too dangerous to attack the Decepticon base. We must wait."

"We're done here."

Optimus nodded and walked out of the room. He'd find Jazz and comfort him some more. Ratchet stared after him, a frown on his face. Something about Optimus was different. With any luck, this check up would make things clearer.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Jazz, offering comfort and protection. This was perfection.

"Optimus. Do you think we'll ever get Prowl back?"

"I don't know Jazz. But remember, you're not alone. You have me and Bluestreak."

Jazz looked into Optimus's eyes. He pressed a kiss to the side of Optimus's mouth.

"Thanks Optimus."

Optimus smiled. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Ratchet stared at the readout of Optimus's physical in confusion. This wasn't right. These reading were all wrong. He had to show them to Ironhide.

"Ironhide, I think you need to see this."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, what's wrong with Optimus an did Megatron finally get his sparkling?


	8. Problems Solved

**Summary** What's wrong with Optimus and will Megatron get his sparkling.

**Disclaimer **I won nothing. This is fiction

**Problems Solved**

Ironhide stared at the screen. He couldn't believe this. Actually, he couldn't understand this. What the hell was going on? He looked down at his sparkmate.

"Ratchet, what is this?"

"A virus. A very strong virus."

"But, how? I mean it's Optimus. How could he get infected?"

"Wait, remember that battle just after Prowl arrived. He and the others were resting here and you, me and Optimus went to check it out."

"That's right. Starscream shot him with something. But, it didn't effect Optimus at all."

"It was the virus. It had to be nurtured in a mech's body before it could attack. It's attacking his processors and heading for his CPU. It could off line him."

"This could be why he's acting so weird."

"True, he's never been interested in Jazz before. When Jazz and Prowl told us they were bonded, he was the first person to congratulate them. He seemed really happy for them."

"Can you fix this?"

"Maybe. Give me a couple of days. Tell Jazz."

* * *

Ironhide placed a kiss on Ratchet's helm and headed for Jazz's room.

Jazz smiled as Bluestreaker crawled under his desk. He was a curious sparkling, quite like Jazz in that aspect. But, like Prowl, he was intelligent. Primus, Jazz missed Prowl. He looked up as Ironhide walked into his room."

Yeah, you don't need to knock."

Ironhide smirked.

"I know. Listen, we figured out what was wrong with Optimus. He has a virus. We think that explains his odd behaviour."

"A virus that makes him fall in love with other mechs? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But, I think you should try and avoid Optimus for the time being."

"Agreed. I'll do my best. Hey, can Ratchet fix this?"

"He's going to try, don't worry. And when he's fixed, we'll get Prowl back."

Jazz smiled at the thought of getting his bondmate back. He hoped Ratchet could fix this. He wanted his family back.

* * *

Prowl stared down at his spark chamber. He could sense something from it. Another spark? Primus he hoped not. He hoped it was Prowl's. They had spent a night together before he was captured. Prowl had to get out of here. He wanted his family back.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, will Ratchet find a cure and will Prowl be saved?


	9. Problems Solved 2

**Summary** Will Ratchet find a cure and will Prowl be saved?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Problems Solved**

Ratchet jumped out of his seat and ran out of the medbay. This was it. This was the cure! Now all they had to do was give it to Optimus. But how? Maybe Ironhide or Jazz would have an idea. He walked into the rec room and saw Sideswipe staring at Red Alert and Inferno, who were making out on one of the couches.

"Sideswipe, they're in love. It's not a show."

Red Alert and Inferno jumped apart.

"Have any of you seen Ironhide?"

"He's down in the shooting range."

"Of course he is. And I'm guessing Jazz is with Bluestreak."

Red Alert nodded his head. Ratchet smiled at the Security Officer and headed for the shooting range.

Ironhide smiled as he hit another target dead centre. His mind wandered back to last night. According to Ratchet, the virus was going to get worse as time passed. A cure had to be made quickly. Ironhide knew Ratchet could do it. But could he do it fast enough?

"Ironhide! I did it."

The older mech jumped in shock.

"Did what?"

"I found a cure. But we have to get it to Optimus, quickly."

"How?"

"I have no idea."

"Hey, what about Jazz? Could he give it to him?"

"He could inject him with it. Ironhide, that's a brillant idea. I have to go tell Jazz."

Prowl sat on the berth, watching Megatron pace in front of him. The Decepticon leader knew he was pregnant.

"I thought you'd be happy about this. It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"We do not even know if it is my child or not. That is not what I wanted."

"Pity. Not like you can do anything about it."

"Actually there is."

Prowl stared, confused at Megatron as he communicated with the Medbay.

"There. All taken care off. Tomorrow, Hook is going to remove that spark from you and I'll implant one of my own and we're all happy."

He walked out the door, leaving a distraught Autobot after him. This was very bad.

Jazz stared at his commander. Optimus stared back.

"I'm sorry Jazz. What did you say?"

"I want to interface with you. I need contact with someone other than my son. Please Optimus."

The old Optimus would have said no straight away and offered to talk to Jazz and help him. But this wasn't the old Optimus. No, the new Optimus had no problem with jumping Jazz., who landed on his back on the floor. He quickly flipped them over, so he was on top.

"Close your optics."

"What?"

"It's that or I blindfold you."

Optimus shuttered his optics and Jazz shivered as he looked down at his leader. Primus, why was he doing this? Right, for Prowl. He was all that mattered. Jazz rested his head on Optimus's shoulders and took the needle of antidote out of his sub-space. He licked and nipped at Optimus's neck cable, while runnings his free hand down his chassis. This had to seem real. Optimus had to be distracted. He took a deep breath and jabbed the needle in Optimus's neck. The bot convulvsed on the ground and Jazz jumped off him. After a minute the mech fell still. Jazz called Ratchet, worried. Did it work?

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, is Optimus cured and will Prowl lose the sparkling?


	10. Getting Out

**Summary** Is Optimus cured and will Prowl lose the sparkling?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Getting Out**

Optimus woke up in the Medbay. His head was killing him. What happened? Oh, Primus, did he really do what he thinks he did? He gave Prowl to the Decepticons and tried to seduce Jazz. What on Cybertron happened to him?

"You had a virus. The Decepticons infected you with it."

"Ratchet? What?"

"Do you remember that battle where you were shot, but you were totally fine?"

"Oh, yes. And that was the virus, was it?"

"Yes. It needed time to grow. It became active just before Prowl and the others showed up."

"Primus. Am I better now?"

"Yes, you seem to be. Now, Optimus, what happened with Prowl and the Decepticons?"

Prowl shivered on the berth. In one Earth hour the sparkling would be gone and Megatron would replace it with one of his own. Prowl felt sick. The door opened and in walked the mech in question.

"It is time Prowl."

"Get away from me you slaghead."

Megatron smirked and slapped the smaller mech.

"A little respect goes a long way."

"Respect is earned, not given blindly you fragger."

He felt a pinch on his neck and everything went black.

He woke up, chained to a berth in the medbay, Hook looming over him.

"Hello Autobot. Let's get started shall we?"

Prowl tried to move but he couldn't. He couldn't lose this sparkling, he couldn't! He glared at Megatron, who stood at the side of the berth. The Decepticon leader smirked at him. Starscream ran onto the Medbay.

"Megatron, the Autobots are attacking!"

"What? Where did they come from?"

"I don't know. The virus should stop Optimus from attacking us. Do you....."

He was cut off by a shot through the shoulder. Jazz and Optimus stepped into the room.

"Jazz!"

"Prowl, thank Primus. Are you ok? What's going on?"

"They want to cut the sparkling out of me and replace it with Megatron's."

"Slag no! Step away from my bondmate Hook."

Jazz's weapon in his face was very persuasive for the Decepticon. Optimus shopt at Megatron as Jazz freed Prowl.

"Clever Megatron. A virus that changes the infected into one of you. But you forgot that my medic never gives up and neither do my team. Bad mistake."

"Prime. The plan would have worked if not for that medic. Still, you're here for your destruction and that's all that matters."

"You really think we came alone?

"By this time, Prowl was free and in Jazz's arms.

"We have practically all the Autobots of Earth here fighting the Decepticon. You've lost Megatron for now. Face it Megatron."

The Decepticon leader growled. Optimus was right. Everything went wrong with this plan. It was all wrong. When he looked up, the Autobots were gone.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chap, the epilogue


	11. The End

**Summary** The End. Is everyone happy?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Epilogue**

Jazz paced outside the Medbay. Prowl and he were mean to be bonded today, but Prowl went into labour. All he could do was wait. His bond with Optimus was broken, thankfully with no lasting effects. Jazz's spark was now strong enough to survive on it's own. Mikaela finally snapped.

"Jazz! You pacing isn't going to do Prowl any good. And it's really annoying us. Sit down!"

Jazz obediently sat down. Will laughed.

"Hell of a woman you get there Epps."

"Don't I know it?"

He wrapped his arm around his fiancee and pulled her onto his lap. She smiled at Jazz.

"He'll be fine, don't worry. Remember, he has Ratchet."

Jazz smiled back and looked at his friends surrounding him. Optimus was leaning on the wall beside the doors to the Medbay. Now that the virus was gone, their old relaible leader and friend was back. Bee sat on the ground, Sam in his hands. Their relationship was still going strong. Will sat beside Epps and Mikaela. He finally accepted their realtionship, after a good long talk with his wife. Blustreak was being held by Ironhide, sitting beside Bee. Jazz knew he was lucky to have all these friends. But right now all he wanted was his bondmate and his sparkling to be ok. The doors opened. Jazz ran in and stopped at the sight of Prowl holding a sparkling in his arms. He looked to Ratchet.

"They're both fine. Don't worry. All you need is a name."

Jazz smiled at the medic as he went out to tell the others the good news. He walked over to Prowl and looked down at his sparkling. The little one was silver and blue, with bright blue optics. He chirped at his creators.

"Prowl, since I named Bluestreak I think you should name this little one."

Jazz had to think. Naming a sparkling was very important. Finally, he found the perfect name.

"Mirage."

"Jazz, I love it. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Two days later, Jazz and Prowl bonded their sparks again. Optimus smiled as he watched their sparklings. They deserved some time alone, just the two of them. Mirage cried out for food. Optimus smiled as he gave the sparkling his energon. Bluestreak smiled at his uncle. He liked this Optimus much better than the one bonded to Jazz. He was nicer, more patient with him. The two sparklings yawned. They were still very young and needed much rest. As Optimus put them down for sleep, he thought about the past couple of months. They had been hectic, but they showed the power Megatron had at his disposal. The Decepticons had to be stopped. Earth had to be saved. Besides, Optimus thought with a smile, looking down at the sleeping sparklings, these two needed somewhere peaceful to grow up. Optimus would make sure they wouldn't grow up surrounded by war and strife. They were precious, like their creators. And like their creators, they would be loved, no matter what.

**A/N** Done folks. This story is finished. R&R please. I do have another Transformers that I should start posting next week, so keep an eye out


End file.
